


The Best Damn Decoy You'll Ever Know

by raspb3rries (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Hinata kinda gets picked on, Kageyama overhears, M/M, Match Aftermath, People don't think Hinata is a good player
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6391201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/raspb3rries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*MAJOR SPOILERS FOR THE SHIRATORIZAWA/KARASUNO MATCH RESULTS*</p><p>After going back to school with good news, none of Hinata's classmates believe he is an actual regular player. They start teasing him for thinking such, and Kageyama Tobio happens to walk by Class 1-2 just at that moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Damn Decoy You'll Ever Know

"Wo~ah, what? The volleyball club is headed to nationals?" A girl exlaimed. Classmates chattered around Shouyou, making him feel warm and content. He had worked  _so_ hard for this with Kageyama, and they had finally done it. They had beaten Ushijima and the rest of Shiratorizawa, making a place for them in the nationals.

It was acceptable to say he was excited.

"Really?!" Another chimed. "That's awesome!"

"Our mens volleyball team has returned to their former glory!" Yui giggled.

"For real?" Her friend, Shouyou was almost certain her name was Mei, gasped.

Shouyou felt more alive than ever. Well, of course, there was the first time he had kissed his boyfriend, but this was the first time he had felt alive  _apart_ from Kageyama.

The whole thing had started after their summer feud. Kageyama had just gotten the set perfect, and Shouyou had spiked it into the hard dirt with no problem. The only way he could've described it was  _wuoahhh_ and  _woosh_ , but Kageyama huffed and told him if he needed to improve his toss in any way. Ukai-san and Coach had gone inside to grab some ice tea for the swealtering heat, even as the sun had gone down an hour ago. The children had gone once the sun had left, leaving Kageyama and Shouyou alone on the volleyball pit. Shouyou had still felt the familiar buzzing in his hand from spiking down the ball. It hadn't worked for  _so long_ but all of a sudden it felt like normal again.

_"Moron, I asked you how it felt." Kageyama glared._

_Shouyou had felt so estastic from their final success that he thought of no consequences when he grabbed the collar of Kageyama's shirt and pulled his lips down to his own._

_At first Kageyama froze and made a surprised noise, but Shouyou kept his eyes shut tight as he kissed the other boy. After a few seconds, he felt course, rough hands rest on his cheeks and slight pressure at his mouth. He realized with a start that Kageyama was kissing him back._

_Natsu's fairy tale books had always talked about kisses tasting like sugar and cinnamon and all things nice. But as he continued kissing the setter, he came to a conclusion that Kageyama's lips just tasted like Kageyama. It wasn't the perfect kiss-that's for sure-because it tasted like sweat and those weird milk carton things that Kageyama always drinks from. Less than a second after that conclusion, Shouyou came to another one. This conclusion was that he didn't care._

_After a few seconds Shouyou loosened his grip on his teammate's shirt and leaned back a bit from the other's lips to catch his breath. Kageyama was breathing heavily as well, but still held his hands on Shouyou's cheeks. The crickets were chirping as Shouyou realized that the stars were out now. Kageyama rested his forehead against Shouyou's as he sucked in air._

_"It felt like that," Shouyou answered. He grinned, and pulled Kageyama down again before the Ukai's came back out into the yard._

They went on a date after that.

And another.

And another.

It took four dates for Shouyou to get Kageyama to admit they were boyfriends.

They had decided to keep it a secret from the team, not wanting to cause conflict in the neatly-kept group. This often involved volunteering to stay after to clean up more than often, allowing them to act normally in peace. Once almost getting caught by Suga-san, they decided to walk home together later than usual instead.

If Shouyou hadn't been so  _exhausted_ after five sets of straight volleyball, he would've kissed Kageyama right there on the court after the win. The sound of the ball slamming onto the ground still rang in his ears a day later, sore but happy at his lunch period.

"I heard that there's a mega scary 3rd year in the club," a boy said.

"I'm pretty sure there's also a delinquent amongst the 2nd year members." Yui replied. Shouyou snickered. If it weren't for the  _mega scary third year_ and the  _second year deliquent_ , they most certainly would not have made it past Aoba Joshai, much less Shiratorizawa.

"Hinata, you sure you're doin' alright there?" A boy joked. Shouyou rolled his eyes playfully. As if he would ever get into illegal and taboo things.  _That would mean that I couldn't play on the team_ , he mused.

"So where are the nationals going to be held?" Mei asked.

"Tokyo!" Shouyou exclaimed, pumping his fist into the air. "Metropolitan gymnasium!"

The others gasped in shock. 

"Amazing!" One gleamed.

"I know, right!" Shouyou grinned.

The others began talking excitedly, some even planning to come watch if they had put together funds for the train and hotel.

"Hinata-chan, are you going as well?" Yui asked.

Did they actually think Shouyou wouldn't be participating in the nationals?

Shouyou titled his head in confusion. " _Of course_!!"

A boy with stringy blond hair walked up. "To like, carry everyone's luggage." He joked. "Oh, and run errands to the convenience store, and do laundry and stuff."

"What, like some scary person's gopher?" A boy retorted.

"I. Am," Shouyou insisted through gritted teeth. "Going. To. Play. In. The. Tournament!"

The boy with blond hair snickered. "Ooh, I see. Well, do your best then!" His friend cackled.

"You don't believe me, do you?" Shouyou asked softly, mood lowering.

"Oh  _no no no_ , Hinata-kun!" The one with gelled-up hair insisted mockingly. " _Of course_ you're playing in the nationals!"

Shouyou stared at them for a moment with a sad expression. The boys took this as a hint to continue.

"I mean, it's totally probable that someone under 160 centimetres could  _totally_ be on a powerhouse school team!" One cackled.

"We could tell by your noodle wrists, of course! Your bony stature is a dead giveaway!"

"Hey, that's not nic-" Yui was interrupted by more boys joining in, as well as a few girls.

"Hinata-chan, we all know you're lying! You're probably just their water boy! It's not like we've ever seen you hang out with any of the first years on the team!"

 _Maybe it's because two of them are in higher classes and the other is in a closeted relationship with me_ , Shouyou thought bitterly.

"Please, as if you have any muscle on you!"

"He bikes up a mountain every day, guys-" Mei was cut off this time by more jabs. Shouyou's frown deepened more and more as more insults were thrown his way for 'lying'.

"I'm  _not_ lying-" his voice cracked at the end, causing laughter to erupt all around the table. Yui and Mei shot Shouyou a sad look as they continued.

"If you were  _on_ the Karasuno Boys volleyball team, you'd just drag everyone down with your height!"

"It's not like you'd have any talent with  _that_ body!" A girl jeered.

The boy with gelled hair was about to speak again, but suddenly he was pushed up against the wall by his shoulders. Easily being pushed up half a foot, he blanched at the person in front of him.

"Tobio?" Shouyou muttered as he looked up to see his boyfriend glaring down his classmate.

" _What did you say about him_?" Kageyama was practically growling, and everyone froze as they saw the 5'11" boy shove the other harder. 

"H-he lied and said he was on the volleyball team going to n-nationals," he stuttered. "We told him he was too short and didn't have any talent, so he should stop lying."

It seemed as if everyone in the entire room all thought a mutual  _oh no_.

Kageyama lifted him higher up. "Listen here, you piece of shit. Hinata Shouyou is the best damn decoy you will ever hear about in your pathetic little life. He has all of  _your_ talent just in his pinky finger. Don't you  _dare_ say he is talentless, or I will gather the entire Karasuno volleyball team and we'll tear you apart. That's fifteen people who have spent years working out every day to get where we are. If I hear you talking shit about him again, you will regret it."

With that, he dropped Shouyou's classmate to the floor. He scooched away from him in terror. Kageyama turned around to the others, who flinched as he stared at them. Then, without saying anything, he intertweined his hand into Shouyou's and led him out of the classroom, past a gaping Tsukishima and giggling Yamaguchi.

"You didn't have to be so vulgar, Bakageyama," Shouyou teased as he stood up on his toes to kiss Kageyama's cheek.

They had lunch together outside that day, sharing sippable milk and bento that Shouyou had made (They both knew it was terrible, but Kageyama didn't say it).

"Tobio," he spoke, playing with the other's fingers as they leaned against the brick wall.

"Hm?"

"Did you mean what you said?" Shouyou's face went red as he asked this, and his boyfriend snickered and kissed his forehead.

"Of course."

 

A few weeks later, at the Japanese Highschool Volleyball Nationals, the classmates found out that Hinata Shouyou was indeed the best decoy they ever saw. 

They also figured out why Kageyama had defended him so honestly that day after the finals after the redhead wrapped his arms around the setter and kissed him once Karasuno brought home a National title.

(Let's just say that the ride home on the bus was  _so_ fun as it was filled with several interrogations and Noya, Yachi, and Kiyoko cooing over the couple.)


End file.
